Alf
Alf is the Blue Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Blue) of the Star Force Rangers. He is the last of his Wolfman clan & was found on the planet Jagjag with a Star Orb around his neck. He is the sixth Star Force Ranger to be awakened. After the permanent defeat of Grimulon, Alf travelled around the universe with Casper. In his early to mid-20s, Alf was born on September 18. Character History Alf is a wolfman-like alien & the only known survivor of his tribe: the rest of his people were slaughtered for attempting to resist Khaosmos. At an unknown point, he found the Wolf Orb, but the trauma of losing his kind left him unwilling to fight, & unable to use it. Alf was minding his own business when he came upon a crash-landed Casper in Jagjag. Casper & the Star Force Rangers realized he is a bearer of a Star Orb. Alf, however, claims fighting Khaosmos is a futile endeavour, as he's lost his entire clan to them. He is provoked by Casper to fight, & on cue, Khaosmos appears. Eventually, Alf regains his fighting spirit after watching the Star Force Rangers fight, & uses the Nova Blast Morpher with his Star Orb to become Star Force Blue, joining the Star Force Rangers in the fight. Victorious, he & fellow new Star Force Rangers--Casper, Miley, & Skip--are welcomed onto the Orion & inducted into the Rebellion by the acting bridge commander Tera. Personality Alf is short-tempered & impulsive, like a wild beast. The trauma of losing his people caused Alf to lose the will to fight until he saw the efforts of Casper & the Star Force Rangers, after which he renewed his desire to fight back the evil government & avenge his tribe. After being inspired by Casper, Alf has become essentially his follower as he vividly follows Casper's lead & fuels almost everything he does with this same vigour. Even when Casper is down he comes back to this inspiration & is quick to help him, as well as his allies when they need him. Powers & Abilities ;Wolfman Physiology :As a wolfman, he has some wolf-like abilities, including: :;Feral Fighting Style ::Alf relies on his savage nature in fights, jumping on his opponents & using swiping motions. This is also why the Big Dog Orb has no effect on him as he already utilizes a similar fighting style. :;Enhanced Hearing ::Alf has excellent hearing, being able to hear Snoozeagator harassing humans from a significant distance. Blue Star Force Ranger Default= Arsenal *Star Orbs **Wolf Orb *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Claw Zords *Wolf Star Zord Attacks *'Lupus Crush': Star Force Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher. *'All-Star Crash': Star Force Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. **'United All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Star Force Rangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Star Force Rangers. *'Lupulus Impact': Star Force Blue performs a powerful slash attack with the Star Claw. *'All-Star Impact': Star Force Blue performs a supercharged energy attack with the Star Claw alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. |-|Lunar= When empowered by Star Force Red: Lunar Mode's moonlight, he can walk upright & act more gently, unlike his usual bestial style. He can also react & move very fast, & can effectively use martial art-like punching techniques. He also receives an intelligence boost under the effects of the moon as he appears to be a bit more sophisticated in speech & mannerisms. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Alf is voiced by Jason Smith, who portrayed Casey Rhodes (Jungle Fury Red Ranger) in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Notes *Alf is the first Blue Ranger to have his prominent theme to be a wolf, but he is not the first Blue Ranger to have a wolf zord. That honour goes to the Blue Power Rangers & the Blue Aquitar Ranger. *Alf is the first Power Ranger to have Heterochromia iridum (A condition in which the coloured part of the eye (iris) is multicoloured. In Alf's case, his right eye is blue & his left is brown.) **This is a trait that is found in certain dog breeds, such as a Siberian Husky, as well as wild dogs such as wolves. Alf is thus an anthropomorphic extraterrestrial example of this rare genetic trait that is potentially hereditary in the Canis genus. *Alf is the first Ranger to have "fur" as part of the actual Ranger costume. **The Train Quantum Guardians when utilizing the Safari powers had fur & feathers on their suits, but this was the effect of a form change & thus does not count. *Alf is the first Blue Ranger since Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) whose predecessor was female. *Under the influence of the Shine Orb in Lunar Mode, he fights similarly to the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger. *Alf's being & stats being affected by the Shine Orb's Lunar Mode is a reference to the mythology of werewolves & the moon. **Ironically, while werewolves become more savage & feral under the effects of the moon, Alf is a subversion of this trope as he becomes calmer & more tacticAL. **Despite this subversion, the symbol used by Lunar Mode & on the Shine Orb is a crescent moon- whereas werewolves transform under full moons. See Also * Garu - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:Star Force Rangers